


Goat siblings.

by Inkiethecrow



Series: Incompleted [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Frisk and Chara are non binary, Goat siblings AU, I am miss starts a multi halter without finishing my other ones, Other, haha...ha.., it's like species swapped exit it's really just turning frisk and Chara into goats., my own au..kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkiethecrow/pseuds/Inkiethecrow
Summary: A long time ago...the kingdom was full of hope..With two heirs to the throne and a third on the way,Asgore and Toriel were happy. A perfect family...But good things never last





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story is told.  
> Three become four...

.

A long time ago, a human fell into the RUINS.  
Injured by its fall, the human called out for help.  
ASRIEL, the king's oldest child, heard the human's call.  
He brought the human back to the castle.  
Over time, ASRIEL and the human became like siblings.  
The King and Queen treated the human child as one of their own.  
The underground was full of hope.  
A new Royal child would be born soon.  
The Three older siblings were beacons of the hopes and dreams of their people.  
Then... One day...  
The human became very ill.  
The sick human had only one request.  
To see the flowers from their village.  
But there was nothing the family could do.  
Within a week...  
...  
The human died.  
ASRIEL, wracked with grief, absorbed the human's SOUL.  
Despite his sibling trying to stop him...  
He transformed into a being with incredible power.  
He was easily able to overpower his kin before they could try to stop him.  
With the human SOUL, ASRIEL crossed through the barrier.  
The sibling,full of terror. Tried to chase him through the barrier.  
But was unable to do anything but watch .  
Soon his parents arrived..but it was too late  
He carried the human's body into the sunset.  
Back to the village of the humans.  
ASRIEL reached the center of the village.  
There, he found a bed of golden flowers.  
He carried the human onto it.  
Suddenly, screams rang out.  
The villagers saw ASRIEL holding the human's body.  
They thought that he had killed the child.  
The humans attacked him with everything they had.  
He was struck with blow after blow.  
ASRIEL had the power to destroy them all.  
And..  
Asriel fled  
Clutching the human.....  
Asriel collapsed as soon as he entered the throne room  
His dust spread across the garden...  
And golden flowers grew where he collapsed  
Soon..the kingdom fell into despair..but as if Asriels spirit had sensed the monsters need for hope...  
the new heir was born..on the same day that golden flowers bloomed in the garden where their siblings dust had spread. A child as dark as the caverns that keep us prisoner  
The kingdom took it as an omen..  
Asgore knew that enough was enough.  
He declared that all humans that fall into the underground must die.  
The kingdom would never lose another heir again..and would be freed  
The humans would never take from us again  
Soon..with the birth of the new heir..who along with the golden flowers blooming..  
seemed to be an omen  
Asgore so plan would succeed  
The kingdom was filled with hope.  
All the humans would perish  
Monsters would be freed  
Yet soon..  
The Queen  
The queen  
disappeared...  
With both of the heirs.  
Or so it seemed..

for only days after the queens disappearance..

The last heir returned

 


End file.
